


Gratitude Is Great, but Sleep Is Better

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [17]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has another reason to regret helping Jason when Darcy calls him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude Is Great, but Sleep Is Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Jason/Darcy, He still texted me and invited me over a day later so I guess I'm the lovable kind of psycho TFLN](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594617.html?thread=83061689#t83061689)_
> 
> This is in the time when Darcy and Jason are making things work again. One of these days I'll actually write a story all in order and stick with it. Until then, I'll be rearranging this series like crazy.

* * *

“For the record, you should never have given me your number.”

Dick groaned, regretting his decision to _answer_ his phone. He'd had his reasons, and one of them he still stood by as much as he wanted to believe that Jason had changed and Darcy was the reason for it and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He just would never forgive himself if something did—or if being with Jason made her a target and Dick wasn't there when she needed help.

“I already regret it. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Did I interrupt something? Please tell me I interrupted something.”

Dick wondered if he had been suicidal when he became Robin or if it was a new trait, something recently picked up after all that had happened. “Is Jason there? Is he causing a problem because if he is, then I will come—”

“No, he's fine. We're fine,” Darcy answered. “I don't think he liked my terms for getting back together, but it could have been worse.”

“Yes,” Dick agreed, not wanting to think about what Jason would do if he felt like taking revenge for his heart being broken. “You know being involved with him is on the crazy side, right?”

“Yep. He still texted me and invited me over a day later so I guess I'm the lovable kind of psycho.”

“Agreed, but why did you call me in the middle of the night?”

He could almost hear her snort. “I know what you do at night. Don't pretend that you were sleeping.”

“I just got off my night shift, thank you, and I was looking forward to sleeping for a change. Why did you call?”

“To thank you.”

Dick moaned, tempted to cover his head with his pillow. “No thanks necessary. Really.”

“Are you _sure_ sleep is all I interrupted?”

“Good night, Darcy.”


End file.
